universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Kentucy's Halloween Horror Nights
Universal Studios Kentucky's Halloween Horror Nights is a Nightly Halloween Event celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. It occurs from September 15th to November 4th 2017. Year 1 2017 : Jack's Hollywood Of Carnage. I'con: '''Jack the Clown. Horror Nights' Jack's Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios Williamsburg. The event's main icons is Jack the Clown the other icon's are Freddy Krueger (''A Nightmare in Elm Street), Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Jason (Friday the 13th), Michael Myers (Halloween), The Director,Twisty (American Horror Story), Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) And Many More. The Next Years Icon For 2018. Is Julian Browning (A.K.A The Usher) Seleet Nights: September 15 - November 4. Scarezone's For Year 1 HHN - Icons (Location: Production Central) Map Info: '''The eeriest icons and most cadaverous characters of the last years of Halloween Horror Nights have returned. The Caretaker, The Storyteller, The Director, The Usher and more are back to relive every monstrous memory. Psychoscareapy: Unleashed (Location: New York) '''Map Info:The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. The Purge: Election Year (Location: San Francisco) Map Info: TPA. JAWS:Extinction(Location: Amity) Map Info: TPA. Death Eater Invasion: Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley HorrorWood: All Night DrIvE In.Location: Hollywood/Los Angeles. ) Map Info: 'Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece.” DC;'Blackest Night('Location: DC Nation) '''Map Info: '''Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. '''Twisted Cartoon Studio.('Location: Looney Tunes Central) '''Map Info: '''Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! Note : This Scarezone Retruned Druing Year 2 '''Asylum in Wonderland( Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) Map Info: ''Stepping through the Looking Glass, you find yourself in the depths of journeying through the nightmare that Alice couldn't escape. The wonderful figures you once believed to inhabit this fantastical place have been peering into the looking glass themselves and have come face to face with Bloody Mary.'' Hide & Shrieeek!('''Location: Cartoon Network Central) '''Map Info: ''It's a cartoon world gone mad! The ink itself seems to come to life as buildings, objects and creatures all blend together into bizarre shapes and patterns that tear into your sanity.'' Nickelodeon Under Siege (Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) Note that this scarezone isn't very too scary and no blood only has few Scareactors As Nickelodeon villains including green fog, broken cars and Smoke & Fire but if it was very too scary, the park For example If They Did Plankton Killing / murdering the Nicktoons we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone Universal Parks & Resorts. would will lose its right / Deal /partnership with Nickelodeon to keep the Nickelodeon area and it'll be replaced by something else So They Are Keeping This Scarezone Clean]).Map Info: '''Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? The Walking Dead: Greatest Hits (Location: Super Nintendo World) '''Map Info: TPA. Haunted House's For Year One. Friday the 13th: Camp Blood. Map Info:The new Camp Packanack has been built on the site of Camp Crystal Lake. Now on Friday the 13th, new camp counselors must enter the old barn where dusty artifacts of “Camp Blood” are stored. But hazing turns into a bloodbath when Jason Voorhees returns.Location: Jaws Queue. Scarezone Location: '''JAWS:Extinction.' A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Map Info:Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up Location: Soundstage 12. Scarezone '''Location: Horrorwood: All Night Die In.' The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds. Map Info: Inside the Hewitt family home, terror awaits you at every corner. You flee blindly through their dimly lit slaughterhouse, hunted by the chainsaw-wielding maniac Leatherface and his family of freaks.Location: Spring Tent 4. Area Location: '''JAWS:Extinction.' American Werewolf in London. Map Info:Step into John Landis’ landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors to the bone-crunching transformation, it’s one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. Location: Zooniversal Soundstage B. Scarezone Location:Suicde Forest. Halloween. Map Info:Follow in Michael Myers’ footsteps as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter’s classic original film comes to life – just as yours is coming to an end. Location: Soundstage 20.Scarezone Location: Psychoscareapy: Unleashed. '''Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past.Map Info:Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal.Location:Soundtage 22 Scarezone Location: ICON'S.-HHN.' SAW: Game Over Map Info: For years you have come to celebrate Halloween and to witness the weakness of others. The only way to gain redemption for this voyeuristic obsession is to truly know what it means to bleed, to feel weak; to experience pain. Jigsaw will give you this experience. Happy Halloween. Let the games begin Location Soundstage 23 Scarezone Location: ''Psychoscareapy: Unleashed. Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TPA '''Location: Disaster Queue. Scarezone Location:The Purge: Election Year ' Black Hand- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed Location: Black Hand Warehouse. Scarezon Location: DC Blackest Night. The Walking Dead: The Living and the Dead (;Location: Nintendo Soundstage Billding A) Map Info: From the burnt ashes of Terminus, through the flooded community food pantry basement, and into the darkened churchyard, hordes of walkers surround you as you relive gut-wrenching. Scarezone Location:The Wallking Dead: Greatest Hits Demon Cantina. Map Info: ''The dead are living it up in this biker bar from hell, and when they ask you to join them, its the end of the road for you. Location: Cartoon Network Soundstage.Scarezone Location: Hide And Shrieeek!'' Maze's For Year One. Jack’s Funhouse Of Terror in Clown-O-Vision Map Info:This Jack’d up funhouse plunges you laughing and screaming into an oversaturated world of color Nothing is what it seems in this mind-boggling maze ''that leaps at you with more crazed clowns ''that will have you running for the exit. Too bad there isn't one."''Location: Sprung Tent #3. Scarezone Location: HorrorWood:All Night Die In. '''Chucky: Friends till' the End'.Map Info: Ever wonder what happens when good toys go bad? Chuckyhas been hard at work, tinkering with your favorite childhood playthings. Nothing is what it seems as you step inside and experience what its like to live in Chucky’s world. This is no Child’s Play ''Location: (Nintendo Soundstage B.) Scarezone Location:The Wallking Dead: Greatest Hit's. '''Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze!' ' Map Info:Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! Location:Parade Building (B79) Scarezone Location: Asylum In Wonderland. * American Horror Story. Map Info:'''Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Location: Spung Tent 1# Scarezone Area: Horrorwood All Night DrIvE IN. Maximum Plankton 3-D. Map Info: Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and ''its the end of the road for you.''Location: (Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage.)Scarezone Location:Nickelodeon Under Siege. Note:This Is The Only Maze With No Blood Murdering Or Killing Any Of The Nicktoon Hero's . Show's At HHN During Year One. Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fear Factor Stage. Plankton's Mix And Mingle A spooktacular show when Plankton is taking over after He Finally Won It's up to Spongebob Patrick,And Other Nicktoon's who can save the day. This took place in Nickelodeon Area at Universal Studios Williamsburg.Map Info:TPA. Triva: This Show Is Only Shown At The Last Week Of HHN:Jack's Hollywood Of Horror. ''Scared Shrekless. Map Info:''Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Location:Shrek 4-D Jack’s Recurring Carange Nightmare Circus Map Info:Jack is back! Along with his loyal gang of deranged disciples, and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last. And Jack's on the hunt for his next batch of killer acts Location: Hollywood Stage. '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show Map Info:''TBALocation: Anmial Actor's Live Stage. '''Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Map Info: There’s a light on over at the Frankenstein place. Join the wildest group this side of Transylvania as they present a live tribute to the cult classic film.Location:Beetlejuice Stage. Year 2: Ripped from the Silver Screen Icon:'''Julian Browning (A.K.A The Usher) Backstory: Julian Browning was an usher at the Universal Palace Theater, a popular movie house that had been converted from a playhouse during the 1920s. Browning truly enjoyed working at the theater and loved the movies, especially horror movies, becoming something of an expert. However, Browning was also very strict about enforcing the rules, and hated rude patrons who disrupted the movie experienced for others. During a 1940 re-release of his all-time favorite horror film, The Phantom of the Opera starring Lon Chaney Senior, Browning engaged in a scuffle with a rude theatergoer. During the fight, Browning's flashlight was seized by the boorish parton who tossed it through the new screen, tearing it. As the furious usher went backstage to retrieve it, he was somehow entangled in one of the old playhouse's sandbag's ropes, causing him to die a slow, painful death of strangulation with his feet mere inches above the floor. It is also revealed that this was the first horrible event of many in the theater's history, meaning that either the Universal Palace itself is evil, or Julian's "revenge" has been to destroy other rulebreaking patrons with classic movie monsters (almost in the same way the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera would do by causing incidents in the opera house). '''Seleet Nights: September 16th to November 4th Scarezones For Year 2 Containment (Location: Production Central) Map Info: TPA Deadtropolis: Infliction: Map Info: Zombies have bleached the dark paths of Deadtropolis as the Humans stop their plans - Location: New York. TPA..(Location:San Francisco) Map Info:TPA. TPA..(Location: Amity) Map Info: TPA. TPA.Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley Horrorwood: Lights, Camera, Hacktion! (Location:Hollywood) Map Info:TPA. TPA.(Location: DC Nation) Map Info: TPA. Twisted Cartoon Studio.('''Location: Looney Tunes Central) '''Map Info: '''Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! TPA. (Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) '''Map Info: TPA. Treaks and Foons (Location: Cartoon Network Central) Map Info: TPA. Toxic City.(Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) 'Map Info:'You’ve broken quarantine and entered a city plunged into a biohazard nightmare. Toxic waste spews everywhere, as the streets are filled with packs of mutated, melting monsters. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Fanon Category:Events